


Restless

by mapplestrudel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapplestrudel/pseuds/mapplestrudel
Summary: Rona escaped from her imprisonment with Din's help, but he didn't make it out. She eventually found refuge with Tom and Mimi Roberts who have a little forest inn, and is now ridden by guilt because she is free and Din is not.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Song to go with this: [Daniel Cavanagh - The Exorcist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKGoYUZ_B1c)

Some days Rona would get restless.  
Her gaze would go beyond the forest, her mind flying further, over the land, to the city… the pit… to Din.  
  
He’s still there.  
Still caged.  
Tortured most likely, because he helped her.  
  
And she is here, free. Because of him.  
She is free. And he is not.  
She has the open sky above her.  
Fresh air.  
Fresh food.  
Something wholesome to do.  
  
She’s found a place to rest and heal.  
  
And he’s still there.  
In this hell of filth and gore.  
Putrid air.  
Rotten food.  
Fighting, day to day, night to night.  
His life ever on the edge.  
  
Never safe.  
Never.  
Especially not now.  
  
She’d go to the stable, Jaina snuffles, looking at her with her soft, wise horse eyes.  
Are we going, they ask?  
Yes, Rona nods.  
  
She rides out, Mira running behind her, barking happily.  
She makes it a few days. Sometimes a few more.  
Knows the way, feels it in her bones. Feels Din in her heart.  
  
He’s her compass.  
  
The closer she gets, the more she wants to turn around, and she struggles, drags on and on, until fear’s clouds invade her very being and the nausea gets too much and her muscles tremble and she falls off, and Jaina waits and Mira whimpers.  
  
And she cries.  
  
She failed him.  
Again.  
  
He has saved her so many times.  
From punches, blades and worse...  
Saved her from herself.

  
And all she can do is lie around and cry and fail him again.  
And again.  
And again.  
  
She’s not worthy of any of this calm and peace.  
Not worthy of the air she breathes.  
Not worthy of his heart.  
  
Not worthy.  
  
In the end she’d get up, because she always does, wondering why she, of all the people, why she is still alive.  
  
Not worthy.  
  
And she’d return to the Roberts’ Inn.  
And they’d try to distract her, build her up.  
  
“Be patient,” Mimi says as she always does. “One day you’ll go and you will not return here.”  
  
But patience won’t help Din, and so in the evening, when all the work is done, all the patrons left or gone to bed, she’d go behind the house, to exercise. She needs to get stronger. And if her mind is not willing yet, her body shall go first.  
  
Until one day she won’t fail him anymore.


End file.
